Not Really Goodbye
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: Another Sigma 6 fic. How would you feel if your close friend left you? Sophies P.O.V. when Tunnel Rat had to leave with Sigma 6. Kinda sad, but a little sweet at the same time. Enjoy!


_Hey guys! This is such a good story and a little sad too. It's kind of a small sequel after a story I was supposed to do; Sorry. :( I'll try to get that one up soon. Anyway, I listened to "Everything I Do" by Bryan Adams; my favorite song! :) I listened to this while I thought of the story. Enjoy!  
I don't own G.I. Joe Sigma 6 or its characters.  
Sophie is my adopted OC. _

* * *

Chapter 1: The Aftermath

_Sigh_...I can't believe Sigma 6 is gone. I didn't want to leave them, but they said I needed to be here with my family and try to recover. I got injured on our last mission, but it wasn't too bad. My parents were concerned about me getting involved with something dangerous. However, the realized that this was something I wanted to do with my life. Mom said when Sigma 6 returns, I can rejoin them; as long as I don't get too injured or anything. But, the Sigma team isn't the only thing I miss...I miss Tunnel Rat the most.

I never thought I'd miss someone so much. Ever since we first met, he's like the older brother I never had. Even though we're not related by blood, we were together like brother and sister. He told me he lost his parents in a bombing accident years ago and was an only child; ironically, I lost my parents in an accident and I never had any siblings either. Before he left, Tunnel Rat and I told my foster parents about the time we had together as a team. Surprisingly, Mom and Dad didn't see anything wrong with him being a big brother to me. I guess they wanted me to have some kind of role model in my life. But now...he's gone; along with the rest of Sigma 6. I begged him not to leave, but he's needed with the others. I still remember that fateful day...the day that he left me. It's been two weeks since he and the others had left. It still breaks my heart. Especially when my big brother said he'd had to go. I love him so much.

I was scared when I first met him, but there was something in his eyes that I trusted. When we were a team, he always protected me from danger. Like a protective sibling. That one night, we decided that we would be a brother/sister team. He always made me laugh, especially when chased after bugs he wanted to eat (Yuck!). Whenever I was tired, he lets me fall asleep in his lap, while he stroked my hair.

I cried when he was about to leave, but he told me to be strong. And he promised that he would return.

(Flashback)

_He was about to leave, but I grabbed his arm and begged him not to go._

_I was crying my eyes out, "Big brother, please don't go! I want to be with you." Tunnel Rat looked at me and knew that I was really upset._

_Tunnel Rat sighed as he knelt down, "I have to sis'. I gotta job to do; but, hang in there. Someday, I will come back and we can have lots of fun together."_

_I tried to calm myself, "You promise?"_

_He took my hand and we made a pinky swear._

_Tunnel Rat nodded to me, "I promise. Remember, you're like a sister to me and I'll always be there for you. I love you, Sophie." He and I were like two peas in a pod._

_I smiled with more tears running down my cheek, "I love you too, Tunnel Rat." I embraced him like never before._

He gave a long, final hug; kissed my forehead; and rode off in the RHINO with the others. I ran along behind it, yelling that by the time they'd come back, I would become stronger. We all exclaimed 'Yo Joe!" to each other as they rode off in the distance. I stopped running, but I didn't take my gaze off them until they were gone.

I was sad, but my friends and family reassured me that they would let me know as soon as Sigma 6 returned. Weeks passed and still nothing. And I was still upset about Tunnel Rat leaving me. But, I never gave up my Sigma training; I kept the Sigma Suit Hi-Tech made me and the weapons Duke gave me. I also have the Sigma teddy bear Scarlett made for me. I still miss Tunnel Rat, but I just know that he and Sigma 6 will come back. And when they do, I'll be ready to join them once again. A promise is a promise and I will keep to it. I hope to see you again soon...big brother.

THE END


End file.
